


Shielded

by nattiebroskette



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiebroskette/pseuds/nattiebroskette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah McCoy was an average, ordinary woman until she found out a shocking secret. She has a half-brother that she knew nothing about. Oh, and he just happens to be Triple H. Now, Sarah is thrust into the world of professional wrestling. Will she find love and happiness? Will she manage to navigate the craziness that is WWE? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I will only say this once. I own nothing to do with WWE or anything recognizable. I only own my oc's and story. This has been floating around in my head for a long time and I have a giant chunk of it written so it's time to let my baby loose. Here we go. Any and all reviews are appreciated but I won't beg for them.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Sarah McCoy was sitting in a rental truck outside Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas. Her life had drastically changed a few months earlier when she found out about a half brother that she never knew existed. Now, somehow, he'd talked her into going on tour with the WWE (where he worked) so they could bond more. 

Sarah picked up her phone from the passengers seat and called him. "Hey bro. I'm outside." she said when he answered. "I'll meet you by the back entrance in a few." he answered. Sarah sighed and grabbed her purse and suitcases out of the truck and walked to the meeting point. He was already out on the loading dock with a smile on his face, excited about this opportunity to spend time with his newfound sister. "Hey Paul." she said, giving him a huge hug. Yes, her brother was none other than the Cerebral Assassin, The Game Triple H.

Sarah was following Hunter backstage, nervous and frankly scared to death and wasn't able to hide it. He turned to look at her and saw her look of apprehension. "Sarah you have nothing to worry about. Everyone is going to love you." he said. "But what if they don't?" Sarah questioned. "Then I'll kick their asses." he joked, making her laugh. Hunter shook his head, realizing that his sister had some serious self esteem issues, and knew the perfect person to introduce her to. He draped his arm over her shoulders and let the brunette to catering.

Sarah saw a few people milling about who looked friendly enough and she relaxed some. Hunter walked her up to Natalie (better known as Natalya). It took everything Sarah had to not fangirl a bit since she was a huge fan of the former Divas Champion. "Nat, this is my little sister Sarah. She's going to be traveling with us for a while and I was wondering if you would show her around. From a female perspective." he asked. Nat looked up at the COO and replied with a huge smile "No problem!" The older woman stood up and gave Sarah a hug. "Sit!" Nattie said, waving Hunter off so they could chat. "I just wanted to say that I am a huge fan and it's an honor to finally meet you.." Sarah gushed. The blonde realized they had similar personalities and said "I think we're going to be good friends."

They sat and chatted for a while, realizing that they had a lot in common, until Nattie was summoned for a photo shoot. She was reluctant to leave Sarah alone so she made sure they exchanged numbers before leaving the younger woman alone. 

With her new friend gone, Sarah decided to explore for a little bit until either Hunter or Nattie were available. She got lost in thought and rounded a corner without looking, crashing into another person, her butt hitting the ground. "Are you okay?" a male voice asked. "Yeah, just need to watch where I'm going.." her voice cut off at the sight of the man reaching down to help her up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with ease. "Just watch where you're going next time princess!" he shot at her before walking off. 'What an asshole! I guess the rumors are true..' she thought to herself. 

Little did she know that he was one of many people about to make a huge impact on her life. His name was CM Punk.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I see you had your first run-in with 'Mr Personality'." said a voice from behind her. Sarah spun around and there stood John Cena. Her jaw almost dropped but she managed to reply "It was. Hi, I'm Sarah McCoy." "John Cena, but I guess you figured that out." he teased before continuing "Nice to meet you. Are you new?" "Yeah, I'm here with my brother, well half-brother. We just found out about each other and he invited me here to travel with y'all so we could bond. And I'm babbling. Please stop me..." the brunette said, her face turning red. John chuckled to himself, thinking how sweet and adorable it was that she was so nervous. "Who's your brother?" he asked. "Hunter. Actually do you know where his office is? He only showed me to catering before leaving me with Nattie." John held his arm out to her and she linked her arm with his. "Of course. And it'd be my pleasure to escort a beautiful lady." he joked with a cheesy smile. Sarah laughed at him as they walked down the hall to the COO's office.

***

After John left Sarah with her brother, he went to catering which was his original destination. He spotted Punk and sat down next to the WWE Champion. "So, I heard you had a run-in with a young woman earlier." John quizzed. Punk glared at the older man "So what? She's probably just like all the other sluts around here. Big deal.." Disgusted, John stood up to leave but before he left the room, he spoke up "I don't think thats any way to talk about Hunter's baby sister." The champ sat there feeling like a jerk. And for the first time in a long time, he actually cared.

***

"You want me to do what??" Sarah exclaimed to her sister-in-law Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. "You heard right. We want you to be Paul's onscreen assistant. Also since we're about to feud with Punk, we'd like him to try and use you against us. You can think about it but we need an answer in a couple of hours. We'd like to get started tonight." Stephanie explained. "I will." Sarah stood up and walked out of their office, got her phone out and texted Nattie.

"Hey. Done with your photo shoot?"-Sarah

"Yeah. You ok?"-Nattie

"Can we talk?"-Sarah

"Sure. Meet me by hair and makeup in a few."-Nattie

Sarah sat on a crate near the meeting point, waiting for her friend, completely deep in thought.

***

Nattie walked up to Sarah and sat next to her. "What's with the look?" she asked. "They want me to be on tv as Paul's assistant..." Sarah replied. "That sounds wonderful." Nattie said, happy for her. "That's not the worst part. They want Punk to use me and I don't think I can deal with him." Sarah said, telling the other woman all about her earlier encounter with him. "I don't mind being onscreen. That's a lifelong dream come true. But with him?" Sarah finished. "Look, I know we've only known each other for a few hours but I'm telling you now, go for it. Screw him! Don't let Punk ruin this excellent opportunity." Nattie said to the younger woman. "You're right. Thanks Nat, I have to go tell them!" Sarah said, getting up to find her brother. "Get back here when you do, I want to help you get ready!" Nattie shouted after her. 

***

A little while later, Punk was looking over his script for the evening and a smirk crossed his face. 'This is going to be fun.' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sarah talked to her brother and agreed to the new job, she found Nattie and let the older woman pick out an outfit before being shooed off to hair and makeup. She met Hunter at gorilla and took a deep breath before his music played.

On Air

Triple H walked to the ring and was handed a mic to start the show. "Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We have a great show for you tonight but first I need to take care of some business. Since I took the position as COO I've been needed at headquarters more and more, so I decided to hire an assistant to take over some daily duties as well as run the show if needed. So please welcome my new assistant... Sarah Helmsley! 

Sarah walked out to the ring in white pants, a red shirt, and her hair was in a curly ponytail. People were actually giving her some cheers, which was more than she could've hoped for. Triple H held the ropes open for her and she stood next to her new boss. He handed her the microphone so she could address the WWE Universe for the first time when they were interrupted by 'Cult of Personality' playing. CM Punk walked down to the ring and stood on the apron, glaring at the COO. He then turned his attention to Sarah, blowing her a kiss and winking at the brunette before walking away. 

As Punk was leaving, Sarah stared daggers at his back before turning to look at the other man. Triple H was furious. The older man took her arm and lead her out of the ring and to the back.

Off Air

Hunter and Sarah came back through the curtain where Stephanie walked up to the younger woman and pulled her into a hug. "You did good out there tonight." she told Sarah. "Thanks Steph but I didn't really do anything important." she said shyly. Stephanie shook her head at her sister-in-law and took her aside. "You were good. Besides it wasn't what you did or didn't do, it was your facial expression when Punk blew you that kiss. I think we really have something. Now, go find your luggage and we'll find someone for you to travel with." "Okay Steph. Thanks." Sarah said, grateful for the peptalk. She walked to the room where her stuff was, Punk passing right by her and he didn't even notice. He was a man on a mission. When he was out there with her, he felt a spark. A spark he could ill afford to have. Punk approached his bosses with one thing on his mind: to get the brunette out of his mind. She might get pissed at him but so be it. It would be worth it to get her out of his mind.

Sarah was walking back to get her stuff when she was stopped by John and Nattie. "You did great. I could feel the disgust for Punk." Nattie said and John echoed the sentiment. "Thanks guys but I have to go. Steph is finding someone for me to travel with. Don't know who though.." Sarah said. "Why don't you travel with me? I have a huge bus and I doubt Nicole will mind." John offered, already looking at the younger woman like a little sister. "Thanks John! Let me go tell them and we'll leave whenever." Sarah accepted, dashing off to find Hunter and Stephanie. She found them in conversation with Punk and started to back away when Hunter beckoned for her. "Hey sis, come here!" Sarah walked up to the trio "I ran into John and he said I could travel with him, so..." "That's actually what we wanted to talk about. Punk has offered to travel with you and we think it's a good idea since he's single and Cena isn't." Hunter said. Punk smirked (actually smirked) at her, which made her hand to itch to slap his face. "Okay. I'll go tell John a meet you out back." she told Punk before walking away, a smirk crossing her face. Sarah got her bags and met John at his bus. "Ready to go baby girl?" he asked. She nodded and they took off. Punk stepped outside in time to see the bus leave, and a smile crossed his face. 'Well played princess, well played.' he thought before leaving for the next city himself.

Sarah awoke the next morning, momentarily confused until she saw John in the huge bed with her. She then remembered that they fell asleep watching movies. She slid out of bed and cooked breakfast. She looked outside and saw they were already at their destination. The bus driver was sleeping in one of the bunks so she cooked quietly. After the food was done, she woke the driver and John up with the promise of coffee. It worked because the two men were at the table quickly. Sarah had made eggs, bacon, and toast. The guys were hungry and it was gone before long. She stood up and started to clear the dishes but John stopped her. "No. The cook doesn't clean, especially a pretty one." he teased, making her laugh. "So, where are we?" Sarah asked. "Hot Springs." the driver answered. "Awesome! Bathhouse Row here I come!" Sarah exclaimed. "Been here before?" he asked. "Yeah it's gorgeous. Want to come with?" she asked. "Maybe next time. Gonna work out and reunite with Nicole if you know what I mean." John said. "Eww. Mental image I did not need this early in the morning. Scratch that. Ever." Sarah teased. "Be safe and call me if you need me." he said. "I will. I'm meeting Nattie in a few." she said. "Are you okay moneywise?" John whispered. "Yeah, fine. You're sweet to worry though." Sarah kissed him on the cheek and left. 

The brunette was walking through the parking lot when she heard "Have fun with the boy scout?" It was Punk. "It's none of your business." she shot at him. His temper flared as he backed her against a nearby vehicle. "It is my business! I told your brother that I'd keep you safe. Now you may not like me and I know I don't like you, but I keep my word and I promised to watch out for you." he grit out.

Sarah felt horrible about it and started to apologize but was cut off. Punk leaned down and whispered in her ear "How long did it take John boy to get you into bed? Or did he even have to try?" The next thing he knew, Sarah had punched him in the jaw and took off running, trying not to cry. Punk stood there for a minute until the shock wore off. He didn't know why he said that or why he was relieved she'd punched him. In a way it confirmed to him that she hadn't slept with Cena. Somehow this brunette had gotten under his skin for reasons he couldn't explain. Now all he had to do was somehow make things right. Somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah was sitting in a small café with Nattie who had brought Nikki and Brie Bella along. She had just blurted out what happened with Punk. The table was silent for a couple of minutes until Sarah turned to Nikki. "I hope you know I didn't sleep with John. I'd never do that..." A look of surprise flashed on Nikki's face at the younger womens outburst. All three of the Divas looked at each other. It was obvious that Sarah wasn't the type of girl to sleep around, especially with someone else's boyfriend. She had that genuine innocent vibe that no one could doubt. "Of course not! John was just being kind and Punk took it the wrong way. If you ask me, I think someone has a crush on you." Nikki said. "A crush. On me? Yeah right! He hates my guts even though I have no clue why. And I have my first segment without Paul tonight. With him. Fuck My Life!!" Sarah groaned the last sentence, not looking forward to it at all. Nattie, Brie, and Nikki looked at each other before looking back at Sarah. She started to shrink down in her seat, not liking the way her new friends were looking at her. "Why are y'all looking at me like that?" she asked. "Shopping trip!" Nattie exclaimed, standing up. "Yeah, we need to make Punk swallow his tongue when he sees you tonight." Brie said. "No! No, no, no..." Sarah shook her head. The Bella's each grabbed an arm and led her out the door, not listening to her protests.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Punk was sitting on his bus after working out his frustrations at the gym when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he yelled. John and Daniel Bryan stepped on having heard from their girlfriends about that morning. John was livid and although he didn't know Sarah yet, Daniel had heard nothing but good things about her so he wanted in on this conversation. "We need to talk.." John managed through gritted teeth. It was taking everything he had to not pound the champ into the ground. He was the first to admit he'd made mistakes in the past but to accuse such a sweet girl of something like that made him angry. Punk stood up, knowing why Daniel and John wanted to talk about. "Listen I'm sorry. I have no clue what came over me, I plan on apologizing though." "No, you listen to me! Sarah was devastated. Nicole said she actually cried because you think she's a slut. She's the exactly opposite man!" John shouted. The full weight of the older man's words hit Punk and it dawned on him, making him feel like a world class prick. "She's a virgin?" he asked. When John didn't answer, that told him everything he needed to know. "Hell.." Punk said, sitting down in shock. For some reason, it made him want her even more. Daniel and John both saw the look on his face and they realized Punk had feelings for Sarah.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Perfect!" Nikki declared when Sarah stepped out of the dressing room. "I don't know.. I think this looks ridiculous on me. And I hate dresses..." Sarah mumbled. "Trust me, you look amazing. Just look in the mirror okay?" Brie said, basically pushing her toward the full length mirror. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at her reflection and all her reservations about this shopping trip evaporated. "You're right. This is great! I'm so sorry I doubted you guys." she said, hugging the Bella's. "Good. Now change so we can get you into hair and make up." Nikki said, pushing her back into the dressing room. After she'd changed, they went to the counter to pay. "Still think you need heels." Nattie grumbled. "No freaking way. I'm tall enough without them and too uncoordinated to wear them on tv." Sarah put her foot down. "Fine." the blonde agreed and the four women finally left the store.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Punk was not the apology type but he was going to try his damndest for her. The earlier conversation he had was still floating around in his mind. "Five minutes." a production assistant told him. "Where is..." Punk started to say Sarah but he caught sight of her walking up to gorilla for their segment. 'Holy Fuck!!' he thought. She was dressed in a medium brown, knee-length dress that accentuated her natural tan, a pair of matching flats, a pair of hoop earrings, and her long brown hair fell in curls between her shoulder blades. Sarah was a 5' 8" curvy beauty that took his breath away and rendered him almost speechless. She walked right past him since she was going out first. John was standing next to Punk and Daniel, and had to fight back his laughter. He turned to Daniel and whispered "Damn, the girls did a good job. Look at Punk's face." Daniel just shook his head, amused at the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

On Air

Sarah was standing in the ring with a table and three chairs. She picked up a microphone and said "Welcome to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship contract signing for SummerSlam. First, let me introduce the champion CM Punk!" Punk made his way to the ring and sat down at the table, propping his feet on it. He winked at Sarah, earning a glare from her. "Now please welcome John Cena!" she said. John came out and took Sarah's hand, kissing it before sitting down. Punk went to grab the contract but was stopped by the brunette. "What do you think you're doing? We have another guest." Sarah said, pointing to the third chair. "I thought your doofus boss made a mistake. Wouldn't be the first time you know." Punk quipped. "True. But there's no mistake tonight. See, you have another challenger for the title. So let me introduce to you the second challenger at SummerSlam, Daniel Bryan!" Sarah announced. The crowd broke out into loud 'Yes' chants as Daniel made his way to the ring. Punk was livid with this turn of events and started shouting at Sarah, although the crowd couldn't hear what he was saying. She just have Punk an evil little smile as Daniel sat down. "Punk, now I know you might be understandably upset but what better way to prove that you're the 'Best in the World' than by beating not one but two of the top stars in the company?" she asked in a fake sweet voice. He grumbled but signed the contract as did John and Daniel. Sarah picked up the contract and said "It's official. At SummerSlam, it's CM Punk vs John Cena vs Daniel Bryan for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! May the best man..."

Before she finished, the familiar sound of 'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta... Shield' played through the arena. Sarah went to duck out of the ring but The Shield must have come from the back instead of the crowd because they had the ring surrounded in seconds. No escape. Punk slid out of the ring and sat on the barricade, eager to watch the beating that was about to occur. Daniel and John put Sarah behind them but the brawl broke out. She saw an opening and started to climb out when someone ran into her, sending the brunette sprawling onto the mat below.  
********************************************  
Off Air

A loud 'oh' echoed through the building when Sarah hit the mat. Punk jumped off the barricade and picked her up, not caring about breaking character. John wasn't too far behind them, worried about Sarah and knowing it was his spot with Seth Rollins that injured her. Punk took her into the trainers room and was promptly shooed out so she could be assessed. He turned around when the door shut in his face, saw John, and got pissed. "What the fuck Cena?!? You could've seriously injured her because you don't give a damn!" he shouted. "What do you care? She's only a slut right?" John shot back, throwing Punk's earlier words back at him. A few heated words later, the two men started fighting. It took several wrestlers to try and break it up and it only ended when the door opened.  
********************************************  
Sarah came to not long after she was brought into the trainers room. It didn't take them long to assess there was no concussion but she did have a sprained wrist. While the doctor was wrapping it, Sarah decided to ask what happened. "You got knocked off the ring apron and hit the floor. You'll be fine though." Dr. Sampson explained. "How did I get here?" she asked. "Punk." he answered. "Excuse me but what?" Sarah asked, shocked. "He jumped off the barricade and ran you back here before we could respond." Sampson answered. "He broke character to help me?" she asked. "He did. He must really like you. I've never seen him do that ever." 

Their conversation was cut off by the sounds of loud cursing and punches outside the door. Sarah got off the table and opened the door, the two men freezing at the sight of her. "Good night a livin! What is going on here?" she demanded. "HIM!" both Punk and John shouted, pointing at each other. "Men! I swear!" she grumbled as Dr. Sampson walked out behind her. "Who is traveling with Miss. McCoy?" he asked. "Me. I never sleep so I can keep a close eye on her. Besides, Nikki's back now, right John boy?" Punk couldn't resist taking a small dig at John. "Okay. Let me get my stuff. Ready when you are." Sarah said. She decided that if Punk cared enough to do what he did, then she could at least travel with him. That maybe he wasn't so bad after all. 

Punk helped her get her things from John's bus and carried them onto his own. He motioned for her to sit but before she did, Sarah had to speak up. "Punk, I know what you did." "What did I do?" he asked, trying to play dumb. "You broke character to help me. Thank you." she said. Punk walked over to her and captured her lips with his. A small moan escaped her and that spurred him into deepening the kiss. It lasted for a few minutes until he finally broke it. "Wow, who knew the great CM Punk could kiss like that?" she joked, not sure of what to say. To her, the kiss came completely out of the blue. "Please. Call me Phil." he requested. "Sure. Phil." she said with a small smile. Punk smiled and have her a quick kiss before plopping down on the couch and playing one of his video games. He didn't notice when Sarah changed into her pajamas or when she fell asleep. When he did, Punk thought about moving her but she looked so comfortable and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he covered her up and kissed her forehead. Punk went to bed and laid down before a while but could only think of her.


End file.
